


The Other Side (a W: Two Worlds inspired AU)

by Kalatipunan



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Gen, w: two worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Kalatipunan
Summary: Based from the popular Korean Drama 'W: Two Worlds' an AU where MC works as a game developer at Cheritz and she's chosen to be the first one to test out this game called "Mystic Messenger" before it's launched to the public. She hated the whole plot of the game and think it's really cringey until one night...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 33





	The Other Side (a W: Two Worlds inspired AU)

It was already late into the night, but MC is still wide awake.

Her sleep schedule had been irregular ever since she started this stupid game. Good thing her company was paying her a good price for it.

It was supposed the day where she finally finds out who's route she gets.

She was staring at the loading screen, waiting for whichever character will appear but then the game gets all glitchy and weird.

She exits the app and reloads it again.

Maybe a server error?

All of a sudden, her cellphone just starts giving off a blinding white light. She averts her vision, and presses the off button on her phone.

"What the hell? Is this thing broken?" She murmured to herself as she opened her eyes. And was dumbfounded with what greeted her.

She was in the middle of an unfamiliar place, the city lights and zooming cars adding to her confusion.

Where the hell was she?

How the hell did she get outside? She was just inside her bedroom!

Walking around, everything looked pretty normal, it was all like typical Seoul.

But something just felt... Off.

Feeling exhausted from all the walking, MC starts walking back home. She could feel her eyelids drooping.

Maybe she was just sleep deprived.

So she walks... And walks... And walks...  
And reaches the place where her house was supposed to be. And doesn't find it there.

It was the same street. Same corner. Same Address.

But all she saw was an empty lot.

Did her house just vanish into thin air without her knowing?

What the hell was going on?

MC brought out her phone, deciding to contact a friend and maybe stay over there for a while.

But all of her contacts were gone.

Not even a trace.

MC was confused.

Had she by any chance, fallen asleep and was just having a really weird dream? She hoped that was the case.

She checked her phone again, desperate.

And found nothing but a single App installed in it.

"RFA Messenger."

Clicking on the App, a haze of codes suddenly flashed through her screen until a message that clearly said "Hello?" popped out.

Wait, wasn't this... The game?!???

This has got to be a joke right?

But then memories of her walk back home suddenly resurfaced;

That poster of the silver-haired boy...

The sign that read 'Property of C&R International'...

Those kids she passed by, talking about a game called LOLOL?!?

What world was she in???

She looked back warily at her phone.

If her hunch was right then by all means, this isn't going to end well.

With trembling hands, she typed out a reply.

"Hello."

"Can you see this?"

"Yes I can."

With her heart thumping loudly against her chest, a plan starts to brew inside her head.

She knows how this game flows, she has an advantage.

She needs a place to stay the night.

And wherever she is, she has to survive.


End file.
